Face au voile
by Diabella
Summary: Et voilà que ce maudit voila hante encore mon esprit... alors je lui écris, je lui dis ce que j'aurais du lui dire qd il était encore là... peut être que cette fois, j'aurais une réponse.ONE SHOT


Face au voile

Mes chers petits, lol ! Je suis aujourd'hui en mesure de vous inviter à lire mon nouveau One Shot ! Le plus court d'ailleurs ! Peut etre y aura-t-il une suite! PArce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail au bureau, et parce que j'en ai envie ! LOL !

Passons... Je ne compte pas oublier le Disclamer : Les personnages, lieus, etc... Ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de cette tres chere madame Rowling ! Qui vient de nous publier un tome 6 qui annonce pour moi, jusqu'ici, bon nombre de larmes... Enfin, comme je suis nullissime en anglais, les larmes ont le temps de venir ! Je n'ai lu que le 1er chapitre !

Laissez moi des reviews, pleaaaaase ! C'est l'unique salaire de l'auteur... Alors par pitié...

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! en vous souhaitant de passer un agreable moment sur le vol du PF air lines ! lol

**

* * *

**

Face au voile

Ce voile, ce voile qui n'a de cesse d'hanter mes nuits. Ce voile de malheur qui t'a arraché à moi et pour toujours. Je le hais ce voile, et pourtant, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à le regarder. Il est tout ce qui me raccroche encore à toi.

Tu sais Sirius, si je glisse sans arrêt des petits mots derrière ce fameux voile, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, je souhaite que tu les lises. J'y écris ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'avouer. Tu te doutais sûrement de mes sentiments, mais ils n'avaient jamais été exprimés clairement entre nous. Je me souviens seulement des sous-entendus que tu faisais… Et qui me faisaient rire.

Et j'espérais qu'un jour, tous ces sous entendus n'en soient plus, qu'ils soient vrais, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me laisse goûter à tes lèvres. Comme ce soir là… Tu te souviens ?

Tu étais encore avec Buck, dans l'ancienne chambre de ta psychopathe de mère. Je venais souvent m'y recueillir, je ne savais pas qu'il en était de même pour toi. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvé ensemble ce soir là. Tu m'as invitée à entrer, après tout, c'était ta maison. Nous avions fait la fête en bas, en l'honneur de la nomination de Ron en tant que Préfet. J'avais un peu bu, mais ne tenant pas l'alcool, j'avais été vite saoule. Je ne marchait pas droit et tu avais même été obligé de me retenir lorsque je tentais une révérence face à l'hippogriffe. Ce que j'aimerais me souvenir de cette soirée comme tu me l'as ensuite racontée. Tu m'avais dit que je t'avais sauvagement sauté dessus et embrassé. Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas le goût de tes lèvres… Etaient-elles sucrées ? Fruitées ? Amère ? Non, certainement pas amères. Tes lèvres étaient les plus belles qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Tendre et appétissantes.

Je me souviens, tu t'étais mis à fumer de cigare. Tu disais que cela te permettait de profiter d'un petit plaisir. Trop frustré sur le plan sentimental.

J'aurais pourtant tout donné pour te combler de ce coté là ! Mais non, il te fallait sûrement une femme qui ait, comme toi, fait les tranchées. On m'avait raconté bien des choses à ton sujet. Tu étais un séducteur à Poudlard. Je n'en ai jamais été étonnée.

Quand, en pleine nuit, j'étais arrivée dans la cuisine, à moitié endormie et que tu m'avais saisie par la taille pour me faire peur. Je ne portais ce soir là qu'un large tee-shirt et une culotte en coton blanche. Rien de très sexy. Et pourtant, ton commentaire à ce propos avait été d'un autre ton. En m'agrippant la taille, j'avais sursauté et t'avait laissé découvrir mon dessous blanc. Tu n'avais pas manqué cette occasion de me voir gênée et tu m'avais dit que jamais tu n'aurais imaginé revoir un jour les dessous d'une femme. Deux mots m'avaient choqués dans ta phrase, outre le « jamais ». Tu m'avais comparée à une femme ! Je n'étais donc pas pour toi un livre sur pattes, ni une miss je sais tout. Non, j'étais une femme à tes yeux et le fait que tu le penses me faisait frémir de bonheur. Tu avais aussi dit « dessous » ! Sirius, ta mémoire te faisait-elle défaut ? Et ce regard presque envieux que tu avais en me regardant… Je devais être en plein rêve. Tu me dévorais presque tu regards.

Oui, pour moi, tu étais un homme, et pour toi, j'étais une femme… Alors où pouvait bien être le problème ?

Sirius, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que j'étais la meilleure amie de ton filleul, ou parce que j'étais trop jeune, ou encore à cause des « qu'en dira-t-on » ! Cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi !

Mais maintenant, il est bien trop tard, et je meurs devant ce voile.

Je t'envoie cette lettre, tu ne la recevras certainement pas, comme les autres… Mais cela allège mon cœur de me dire, que, peut-être, tu connais maintenant mes profondes pensées…

Sirius Orion Black, Moi, Hermione Granger, je t'aime. Mais comme toujours, il est trop tard, et jamais je ne saurais ce que toi tu en aurais pensé.

**Voilou, n'oubliez pas les reviews, lecteurs adorés... Et surtout, dites moi ce que vous penseriez d'une suite ! **


End file.
